1. Field of the Invention
An instant injector may be, after use, thrown away or re-used, and even at emergency it may be rapidly charged with a liquid medicine containing cartridge.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There have already been proposed such urgent case's injectors that an injector body as a tube has been in advance filled with injecting liquid, and a mouth is tight-sealed with a temporary cover pierced with a needle. Such an injector is also known that an injector tube is integrally composed with an injecting needle and is prior filled with the medicine liquid and the needle is sealed on its end point. Since a squeezing tube is pressed by the operator with his fingers, it would be deformed and could not always inject a determined amount of the liquid, and it would take a fairly long time. For the medicine liquid contained in the injector, precision is required to sliding between a cylinder and a piston, otherwise the liquid will leak and a piston stopper should be provided.